In modern golf club head design, golf club manufacturers have been able to engineer golf club heads to push the limits of distance. Although driver type golf club heads have reached the United States Golf Association limit for maximum Coefficient of Restitution for several years, recent breakthroughs on golf club head design have allowed other types of golf club heads to approach that limit as well, especially fairway wood type and hybrid type golf club heads. Recent designs, however, have failed address some problems with the designs. Additionally, some of the advances may not be fully understood, and the ability to maximize user benefit in the design may be compromised by such misunderstanding.